


What Matters

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Untouched, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Sadreel - Freeform, Spanking, Wax Play, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in secret and there's guilt in the back of Sam's brain after every encounter, but it's not enough to stop him from reaching out to Gadreel every chance he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenajames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/gifts).



> Written for SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square Filled: Sadreel
> 
> Thank you thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)! Hope you don't mind, but I kind of used some of your headcanons for this fill. You're the best. 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr! URL is samanddeaninpanties.

They meet in secret and there's guilt in the back of Sam's brain after every encounter, but it's not enough to stop him from reaching out to Gadreel every chance he gets.

Dean can't know about these little rendezvous. He'd be pissed, beyond pissed or worse – disappointed. Because they'd agreed to not lie to each other anymore and yet here Sam was continuing the cycle.

Whatever anger towards the angel that Sam had harbored has long since dissipated. How could it last when he stares into eyes that hold such sorrow and shame?

These emotions mirror Sam's all too well. The boy with the demon blood never felt clean or worthy.

His brother is at a bar, plans to pick up a one night stand and also go on a supply run so Sam has the bunker to himself.

Not for long, though, hopefully.

Sam prays to his angel.

_Gadreel, if you're not busy I'd like to see you. Miss you._

A minute or two later Gadreel appears.

“Hello, Sam. I missed you as – Oh. You're naked. Does this mean you'd like me to perform oral sex on you?”

“No. I've got plans I think you'll like, though.”

Sam gets up and kisses Gadreel hard and biting just the way he likes it. He breathes him in, memorizes his smell and taste because who the fuck knows when he'll see him again.

The angel is stiff and awkward when he returns the kisses, holding back. Every time they've done this it takes him awhile to warm up and allow himself to feel pleasure.

“Off.” He pulls at the angel's clothes impatiently. “Take it all off.”

“Yes, Sam.” His clothing disappears in an instant.

Sam's gotta admit, his powers have come in handy on numerous occasions.

Gadreel has tried calling Sam a few names – Sir and Master come to mind. They never stick, though. Sam likes to dominate Gadreel, sure, but having an angel of the fucking Lord calling _him_ , the boy with the demon blood, _sir_ just seems wrong.

So. It's Sam. It's always Sam.

 

* * *

 

Gadreel is kinky as fuck and Sam would never have guessed it, never would have _believed_ it if he hadn't seen how the angel gets during a scene.

He's been with Gadreel six months and Sam's not sure they'll ever have anal sex, but he honestly doesn't care. Gadreel doesn't cry in fear when they kiss anymore, doesn't think Sam will do him harm.

 _That_ is what matters. They trust each other.

After Sam grabs a few toys for their scene he heads back to the library, excitement buzzing in his chest and belly.

Gadreel's waiting naked on the floor like a good boy and the sight makes Sam groan.

“God damn, you're fucking beautiful.”

“You shouldn't take the Lord's name in vain, Sam Winchester.”

Sam snorts.

“Really, _that's_ your issue? Shouldn't your issue be letting _me_ of all people corrupt you?”

Gadreel blinks owlishly. “I don't understand. It could only be you, Sam. And you're a wonderful man...”

Sam _really_ doesn't know what to say to that so he says nothing.

He kneels in front of Gadreel and rubs his thumbs over the angel's nipples before attaching the clothespin style nipple clamps. A few seconds tick by before he takes the chain that connects the two clamps and wraps it around the nearest piece of furniture – an uncomfortable wooden chair that he always avoids sitting in.

“S-Sam--”

His hard cock jerks at the sight of his angels' erect nipples, the pleasure-pain on his face.

Sam bends down to lick the precome off the head Gadreel's cock, tongue dipping into the slit. Gadreel whines, but doesn't dare move. He knows the rules.

“ _Good_ boy. Sitting here so still even though you want more. Don't you, sweetheart? I know what you need.”

“Y-yes. Sam, please.”

He rewards his sub by pushing him down so he's flat on his back on the floor and smacks his thick cock and balls once, twice, three times. Each smack is harder than the last. The sudden tension on the chain increases the pressure and pinching of the nipple clamps, making Gadreel hiss.

“Yes, yes, yes. T-thank you, Sam.”

The longer he draws this out, the more the anticipation builds before he gives Gadreel what he _really_ needs, the more likely he is to see the angel let go. He really, really, really wants his angel to lose control.

“So good for me. You're a good boy, my good boy.”

“I try.”

The praise causes more precome to blurt out of Gadreel's pretty dick. Sam waits for a few beats before lighting the candle beside him.

“Oh, Father God...” Gadreel says, breath hitching, voice wavering. He knows what's coming next.

“I love how eager you are for me to hurt you. You _are_ eager, aren't you?”

Sam likes asking questions he already knows the answer to because he loves hearing his angel talk. He wants him to come _undone._

“I'd endure almost anything for you... but I want this very much. I'm very eager, Sam.”

That made Sam's chest ache, the pang was impossible to ignore. 'I love yous' had not been shared between them, not with words, but _this_ , right now, this felt like love.

After the scene was over he'd have a heart to heart with his boyfriend. Now isn't the time.

He has to make him come first.

He tilts the candle and watches the wax drip down, down, down. It hits the sensitive skin on his thighs, hip bones, stomach.

Gadreel, the good little sub that he is, takes this treatment beautifully. He hisses in relief, giving Sam a look of pure gratitude.

A minute of torture is all Sam can handle – he moves the candle so it's above his angel's dick and watches with rapt attention as the wax lands on the head and shaft.

Gadreel sobs and tilts his head back to expose his throat, lifting his hips up, rapture clearly written on his face.

“Don't come yet. I know you want to, but I need you to wait a little longer.”

“Y-yes, Sam. I wouldn't dream of disobeying you.”

Sam blows out the candle and sets it down. “Turn over. Get your ass in the air, sweetheart.”

Gadreel scrambles to obey, moving as fast as he can without making the nipple clamps pull.

He rubs his big hands over his angels' glorious ass, licking his lips. “Time for spankings.”

“Please, please, please, _Sam_ \--”

Here we go, this is what Sam was hoping for. Gadreel getting _loud_ , showing just how into this he is.

He starts off gentle and lazy and Gadreel presses up into the spanks, too far gone to stop himself.

Sam decides to show mercy and swats his angel harder and harder until he howls.

“I need to come, please can I come, want it, want to --”

“Yes. You can come.”

Gadreel comes untouched and it's a sight Sam will never forget, the pretty little angel making a mess on his floor.

His angel doesn't know how to live without pain. A millennia of torture is to thank for that. So now it's Sam's job to teach him that pain doesn't have to go hand in hand with punishment or torture. And they can come up with ways to give Gadreel the pain he needs without reminding him of his time in prison.

He can't say for certain his lessons have completely gotten through and sometimes his boyfriend goes away to a place in his head that Sam has to desperately try to pull him out of. There are days that he flinches from Sam's touch and seems to forget where he is, seems to think he's back in that cell –

Sam gently pulls his angel into his lap, removing the nipple clamps and runs his fingers through Gadreel's damp hair.

“So proud of you, sweetheart.”

It's true. It's been a long, hard road but they're both healing – together.

 


End file.
